New Kids D-Team
Write of that Imagin in your head as Max Narrator Last time on the final for Dinosaur King before we stop the space pirates finding the cosmos stones to our parents from disaster, and we battle against the pirates with dinos, all the six stones are all caster lights all over the world between dimensions, and now the world is safe again all time, will all say goodbye to them of the forgotten future for the gives we shell never forgets now on the final story begins. Before the time machine Max and Zoe cried of tie on his eyes and they shout Zoe and Max: Goodbye Paris never forget you' take care Chop, goodbye Ace, you guys '''will always my heart. Zoe: Max is thee only way. '''Dr Spike Taylor: ''And I miss them, we all do.'' Dr. Owen: ''Wait I just remember something.' he ''Just remember was ''Dr Spike Taylor: What is it, Dr. Owen'' ''Dr. Owen: I miss you Ursula my [http://teamtimetraveladventures.wikia.com/wiki/New_Kids_D-Team# '''''lover]'' women'' he cried to her. Theme Dinosaur King English Three years later in the future on 2129 years AD, Rex grown into fifteen years old, his was look the same with his friends. Jan: See you on end week Rex she said new friend, after day he was finish his school to go back home for his family, Rex: Mum,Dad I'm home. ''Rex' call to them forth home sweet home day. Rex's parents are surpise for his birthday to the lights is off ''' ''Altogether: ''Happy Birthday son '' they just jump'' ''Rex: ''Guys I didn't mean this is my birthday.''' Before his parents are so prouds of him they brut some present Rex: Thanks Dad. Dr. Z: Me Next. Dr Ancient: Dr Z Ancient'' is not nice for my son' he replied to him, but for Dr.Z have present for him of smile box are very speical for him, is very surpise for him '''Open up is a surpise for you Rex open the box and he saw a card it was Carnotaurus for Ace again Rex: ''Ace. (he saw when flashback of the past, goodtimes) Dr. Z: ''[http://teamtimetraveladventures.wikia.com/wiki/New_Kids_D-Team# 'Bingo]''', have good time life ''and everyone Alpha Gang.'' And that's we have a good times, so classic but they all know a have good times with the others friends Helga: 'Dr. Z this is a bad idea' Helga said to Dr. Z grape the card from her hand. Dr. Z: Helga please give that card to Rex so I will become Dinosaur King. as well for Helga tolled him '' ''Helga: ''Dr. Z ''Back to your room from house right now (Speak of German to the English talk). Dr. Z:'' shout 'Okay Helga'' you win. '''Make your move come make your move. back for messagers of return. Ursula: No I didn't want to go. Zander: We have to go, come on lady. Zander said to Ursula but before she knowns he said lady not old lady. Ursula: ''How dare you call me old lady, Im not old will I am not old now. she grap his face on there faces head Dr Ancient: I keep it safe to lock up now. Rex's Dad Anicent Family said to them. Dr. Z: No give it to Rex so I will be a Dinosaur King he laugh with flame of fire and the door slap his face of helvator Hey not on my face he shouted and from behided was Seth look better but he ha plan, before the past the school was finish Max and Zoe are going home. Zoe: I see weekend Max. Before Max here in home of his family to say to them. Max: Mum, Dad Im home. Now Spike Taylor was diffenet of old and so his mum. ''Dr. Taylor: ''Welcome home son oh is school day. Max: '''Good I learn maths for years' Max as same fifteen years', ''Dr. Taylor: Well done Max, we all proud of you. and all glad here but Max was learner to bored Maths School that day. Before that night Max was bed looking that picture when they ware young kids and younger as babies and then young teenagers as friends of picture craft and a drawing Max: I miss you Rex, we all you. Max to the sky. back' of the future Dr.Z and Alpha Gangs are in the lab they are planing ideas. Dr. Z: We need our plan back to the dinosaurs for Rex's Carntosaurus so I will be as a Dinosaur King. Just then Seth asked for it. Seth: Dr Z, we may have to say this. Dr Z: Yes what Seth. Just for then Rod and Laura what they are doing. The next morning Rex and Jan just for walk alone the city. Jan: Rex have a nice day Birthday. Rex: Yea, I think so Jan. Then suddenly They kidnapped him. Rex: Hey! Let Me Go!. Jan: Rex!. They push her and the van roll out and it just gone now. Jan: Help everyone!, Help somebody! (She shouted). To be continued. Next up Category:Readings Category:Episodes Category:Story